Children with an Autism Spectrum Disorder (ASD) find social interactions unusually challenging. Social skills challenges are common to everyone on the Autism Spectrum, and making an impact in the daily lives of autistic people has proven to be a challenge that requires innovative thinking and technology. Autistic people often have an affinity for technology. This system and method helps improve social interactions and relationships and further improves social skills of the users.
A common task shared by parents, teachers, and physicians alike is to encourage students with an ASD to put social skills to use in real life situations—what in the field is called “generalization.” Researchers are constantly searching for ways to improve generalization among individuals afflicted with learning disorders. Some software tools have been developed to assist with the treatment of autism, but there has still been little success in achieving generalization. Without being able to use the skills in everyday life, students with an ASD are faced with increased social challenges. It is therefore desired to provide this innovative method of teaching social skills in order to promote generalization.